Ricardo Mendoza
|nacimiento = 25 de junio de 1963 |familiares = Rocío González (esposa) Ricardo Mendoza Jr. (hijo) Monserrat Mendoza (hija) Itzel Mendoza (hija) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (hermano) Nayeli Mendoza (sobrina) Gerardo Mendoza (sobrino) Lourdes Adame (cuñada) Víctor Adame (sobrino) |ocupacion = Actor Comediante stand-up |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} LCZSHShiryuShiryuDragón.png|Shiryu de Dragón en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más emblemático. Coraje_elperro.jpg|Coraje en Coraje, el perro cobarde, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Yamcha Dokkan Battle.png|Yamcha en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SetoKaiba-DL.png|Seto Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Melman-madagascar.png|Melman en la franquicia Madagascar, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Eddy.png|Eddy (1ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temps 1-3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sosuke_Aizen_1.png|Sosuke Aizen en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fred character.png|Fred Jones en la franquicia Scooby-Doo (2012 - 2015), en sustitución del fallecido actor Luis Alfonso Padilla. Scooby-Doo-2-fred.jpg|El mismo personaje (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en las películas Scooby-Doo y Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos. SPM-Venom.png|Venom en Spider-Man. Rafael_2003.jpg|Rafael en la serie animada de 2003 de Las Tortugas Ninja. Steve_hyuga.jpg|Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Blader_DJ_2.png|Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Jimmy_300.png|Jimmy (2ª voz) también en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temps. 3-6). Nicolas.png|Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS. Shocksquatch.png|Shocksquatch en Ben 10: Omniverse. Gurdo.png|Gurdo en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Cyborg_009_002_Jet_Link.png|Jet Link/002 en Cyborg 009. Green-roommates-wall-decals-rmk1479gm-64_1000.jpg|Oscar el gruñón (1ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo. GroverFullFigure2.png|Archibaldo (2ª voz) también en Plaza Sésamo. Baby_Bear_%28Sesame_Street%29.png|Bebé oso también en Plaza Sésamo. 478px-ProtoEXE.jpg|ProtoMan.EXE en MegaMan NT Warrior. Eugenio_Fantasma.png|Eugenio "Fantasma" en La escuela del rino volador. Kusanagi_Mamoru.png|Mamoru Kusanagi en Blue Seed. Emperador Chou.png|Emperador Chou en Soul Hunter. Klaus_Von_Herzen.png|Klaus von Herzen en Bakugan. DaveTrailerRoadChip.png|La voz actual de Dave Seville en la franquicia de Alvin y las ardillas. ¡¡¡Alvin!!!Dave.png|El mismo personaje en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Profiles_martin.jpg|Martin Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt. CharaImage Profesor de arte.png|Profesor de arte en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck 4.png|Gavin / Pie Tierno en Patoaventuras (2017). Oliver frensky arturo.png|Oliver Frensky (1ª voz) en Arturo. Wendell006.jpg|Wendell en Mike, Lu y Og. Jazzfreshprince.jpg|Jazz en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. SolomonNorthup.jpg|Solomon Northup en 12 años esclavo (versión 20th Century Fox). Nakudu_dmadc.jpg|Nakudu en 10 000 A.C.. Lukeward.jpg|Luke Ward en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Matthew-fox-then.jpg|Charlie Salinger (2ª voz) en La familia Salinger. Mekhi_Phifer_as_Greg_Pratt.jpg|Dr. Gregory Pratt en E.R. Sala de urgencias. TO_Two-Bit_Matthews.png|Two-Bit Matthews en Los rebeldes. Paul_Pulp_Fiction.gif|Paul en Tiempos violentos. StephensSpeed.gif|Doug Stephens en Máxima velocidad. Billy_Lomis1.png|Billy Lomis en Scream (doblaje original). PinballParker.gif|Joe "Pinball" Parker en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Nicholas Angel HotFuzz.gif|Nicholas Angel (Simon Pegg) en Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías. Kyle_Brody.jpg|Kyle Brody en Hechiceras. Martin hart.jpg|Martin Hart en Detectives criminales. Fish.jpg|El Pez (Sean Hayes) en El gato. Catinthehat.jpg|Sr. Humberfloob (Sean Hayes) también en El gato. 4357-27085.jpg|Steven Obanno en 007: Casino Royale. Dr. Nicodemus West.jpg|Dr. Nicodemus West en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo. sotatsu_jikeiin_53495.jpg|Sotatsu Jikeiin en Ranma ½. Colress anime.png|Colress de Pokémon. SrMojón.jpg|Sr. Hankey en South Park (doblaje mexicano). DodgeTATMR.png|Dodge en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (Doblaje de DVD). LarryCliffordPelicula.jpg|Larry en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Grendel_Beowulf.gif|Grendel en Beowulf. Papa.jpg|Shinichi Kasuga en Corrector Yui. Moxy.jpeg|Moxy en El show de Moxy. Latif.jpg|Latif en el canal ZooMoo. Hatty.png|Hatty en Ruff Ruff, Pia y Panda. Sparky1.png.png|Sparky en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. JasonLee1.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jason Lee. Walton-goggins.jpg|Voz recurrente de Walton Goggins. Crispin_Glover_2012-04.jpg|Voz recurrente de Crispin Glover. Sean_Hayes.jpg|Voz recurrente de Sean Hayes. Jackblack.jpg|También ha doblado a Jack Black en varias películas Gabriel_Braga_Nunes.jpg|La voz recurrente de Gabriel Braga Nunes en las telenovelas brasileñas. Lider asesino eps 94-95 dbs.jpg|Lídr asesino (eps. 94 y 95) en Dragon Ball Super. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230x230px|algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right thumb|right|230px Ricardo Mendoza es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por sus papeles como Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Seto Kaiba de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Venom en Spider-Man, Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z, Coraje en Coraje, el perro cobarde, la 1ª voz de Eddy en Ed, Edd y Eddy, Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) en El show de los 70, Sosuke Aizen en Bleach, Melman en las películas de Madagascar entre otros. Es hermano del actor Luis Alfonso Mendoza y padre de los también actores Monserrat Mendoza, Itzel Mendoza y Ricardo Mendoza Jr., también es tío de Gerardo Mendoza y está casado con la también actriz Rocío González. Filmografía Anime Tōru Furuya *Yamcha (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Super Shō Hayami *Sosuke Aizen en Bleach *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Narrador e insertos en Beyblade: Metal Fury Bin Shimada *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon R (ep. 70) *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon S *Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon SuperS Noriaki Sugiyama *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Blader DJ en Beyblade: Metal Fury Hirotaka Suzuoki *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión DVD) Takahiro Sakurai *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión DVD) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Eliseos (versión DVD) Otros *Shiryu de Dragón (Ken Narita) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Dragón Negro / Dante de Cerbero / Sirius de Can Mayor / Guardia de Asgard / Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha (ep. 75) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Monje Shaolin alto que entrenó con Krillin en Dragon Ball *Gurdo en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Lider asesino (eps. 94 y 95) en Dragon Ball Super *Seto Kaiba / Tristan Taylor (eps. 49 y 50) / Caballero legendario Critias / Sacerdote Seto en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Eikichiro Saido (eps. 8 y 9) en Bleach *Mamoru Kusanagi en Blue Seed *Entrenador Brian / Ralph Mellow (adolescente) / Víctor Clifford / Riggo / Carlos (adolescente) / Ulrik / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones *Freddy Marshall (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones J *Steve Hyuga en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Shinichi Kasuga en Corrector Yui *Jet Link/002 en Cyborg 009 *Renkotsu (1ª voz) en Inuyasha *Genjo Kakouton (Ton-chan) en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Alexandre Togosaku Oyajide en Magical Doremi *Professor Yamazaki en Martian Successor Nadesico *ProtoMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Ryo Kisaragi en Mirmo Zibang *Misumi Tsurugi / Fukusuke Kikyakuya en Naruto *Tommy en Guerreros Samurai *Guki en YAT *Roark en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Ston en Popolocrois *Zotatsu Jikeiin en Ranma ½ *Juez apache / Kalim (ep. 46) en Shaman King *Emperador Chou en Soul Hunter *Ronin Sanada en Robots Ninja *Klaus Von Herzen / Profesor Clay (2ª voz) en Bakugan *Akihiko Ohta en Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pierre / Marcello / Joshua (coordinador) en Pokémon *Terrorista #1 / Vendedor de ropa interior en Burn Up *Gray (ep. 1) / Hombre en público (ep. 3) en Gunsmith Cats *Cunningham en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Cerdito anunciador de la aldea pingüino en Dragon Ball Super *Voces adicionales en Astroboy Series animadas *Eddie Brock/Venom / Harry Osborn (1ª voz) en Spider-Man *Coraje / Doctor Vindaloo / Di Lung / Le Quack (un ep.) / Katz (eps. "Klub Katz" y "Ball of Revenge") / El gran Fusilli / Secretario de Bufo / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Eddy (temps. 1-3) / Jimmy (temps. 3-6) / Narración e insertos (temps. 4-6) en Ed, Edd & Eddy *Whimsical Willy en Las chicas superpoderosas *Wendell en Mike, Lu y Og *Sr. Hankey en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Martin Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratts *Po-Li en Donkey Kong Country *Sir Bello en Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada *Cap. Nemo en Las tres mellizas *Grandmaster en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2ª temporada) *Pequeño Elvis en El pequeño Elvis *Alan "Cerebro" Powers / Oliver Frensky (1ª voz) en Arturo *Qilby en Wakfu *Dona Joe en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Zephyr Breeze en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) *Mwenzi en La guardia del león *Padre de Ned en El lagartijo de Ned *Charlie Schumacher en La Máscara *Ptolomeo en Hércules *Giro Batol en Sandokán *Agente de Kingpin en El Hombre Araña: la serie *David Sorrenson en Daria *Ralph en Los Reyes de la colina *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja *Skeet en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Eugenio en La escuela del rino volador *Waddo en Los patos astutos *Pitufo Vanidoso en Los Pitufos *Sr. Dwicky (Consejero escolar) en Invasor Zim *Infierno (resto) en Beast Wars *Danny Wood en New Kids On The Block *Zs'Skayr (cap. 36), Ragnarok en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Morgg en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Shocksquatch en Ben 10: Omniverse *Capitán Calan (temps. 1-3) / Gabriel Rylander (ep. 9) / Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Fred Jones (2ª voz en reemplazo, luego de la muerte de Luis Alfonso Padilla) / Hugh Dederdee en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Ed / Morty Rogers en Hora de aventura *Gerente del restaurante / Diego Montez (Dados de peluche) en Un show más *Benjamin Mee / Anunciador de Final Bran-tasy / Él, Egipcio / Pit / Burro / Voces adicionales en MAD *Eddy / Danny Antonucci en Biografía Toon *Doc Greene en Transformers: Rescue Bots *Century (un ep.) / Gárgola Gris (un ep.) en Iron Man *Squirt en Mike, el caballero *Latif en ZooMoo *Hatty en Ruff Ruff, Pia y Panda *Profesor de arte en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Trompeta / Conito enfermo / Voces adicionales en Cubitos *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes *Voces adicionales en La pequeña Lulú *Voces adicionales en Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) *Gavin (Pie Tierno) / Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) Películas Jason Lee *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) *Charles Stratford en Columbus Circle (2012) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Dave Seville en Alvin y las ardillas (2007) *Joe Beaver en Cazador de sueños (2003) *John Plummer en Ladrón por accidente (2002) Walton Goggins *Chris Mannix en Los 8 más odiados (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Warden Nigel James en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Stans en Depredadores (2010) *Wallace en Shanghai Kid (2000) Jack Black *Profesor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) (trailer) *Zed en Año uno (2009) *Motociclista en El periodista (2004) *Nick Vanderpark en La envidia mata (2004) Crispin Glover *Phil en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Willy Wonka en Una loca película épica (2007) *Grendel en Beowulf (2007) Sean Hayes *Thomas en Antes de partir (2007) *Richard Levy en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) *El pez y Sr. Humberfloob en El gato (2003) Rob Riggle *Jack Price en Amor de medianoche (2018) (trailer) *Dean Glowacki en Una gran esperanza (2012) Cary Elwes *Doctor de Stan en Año nuevo (2011) *Arnold en Las reglas de Georgia (2007) Bradley Cooper *Steve Miller en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Trash Grice en Un rockero de locura (2008) Seth Rogen *Ira Wright en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Ben Stone en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) Marlon Wayans ' *Buster "Bust-A-Move" Perkin en Norbit (2007) *Darryl Whiterspoon en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) 'Freddie Prinze Jr. *Fred Jones en Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) *Fred Jones en Scooby Doo (2002) Paul Calderon *Norman en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) *Paul en Tiempos violentos (1994) Otros *Arzobispo Bartolomeo (Fred Armisen) en Lujuria en el convento (2017) *Nat Turner (Nate Parker) en El nacimiento de una nación (2016) *Checco (Checco Zalone) en ¡No renuncio! (2016) *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe (2016) *Dr. Nicodemus West (Michael Stuhlbarg) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Eddie Thornton (Jonathan Silverman) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) *Barry Kleiman (Michael Nathanson) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Solomon Northup (Chiwetel Ejiofor) en 12 años esclavo (2013) *Agente Shavers (Anthony Mackie) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Tnte. Patrick Davenport (Jordan Belfi) en El peón (2013) *Sr. Hughes (Eddie Steeples) en Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) *Dr. Chalmers (Reed Birney) en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) en Magic Mike (2012) (3ª versión) *Roache (Patton Oswalt) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Gerente de la cabaña de bodas (Murray Miller) y Vendedor de autos perdidos (Chris Newman) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *Rick (Ken Marino) en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Hombre en funeral (J.B. Smoove) en El dictador (2012) *Tarik (Lucky Johnson) en Contrabando (2012) *Jefe de policía Almeida (Joseph Melendez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Jim Morita (Kenneth Choi) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Manny (Nicholas Turturro) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Paul (Ron Livingston) en 10 años (2011) *Agente Baker (Clayne Crawford) en La última carta 2: el baile de los asesinos (2010) *Tío Phil (Rhys Ifans) en El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) *Nakudu (Joel Virgel) en 10 000 A.C. (2008) *Mumbles (Idris Elba) en RocknRolla (2008) *Nicholas Angel (Simon Pegg) en Hot Fuzz (2007) *Cavanaugh (Tory Kittles) en Next: El vidente (2007) *DJ Donnie (Ludacris) en El hermano de Santa (2007) *Soldado #2 (Christopher May) en Leones por corderos (2007) *Steven Obanno (Isaach De Bankolé) en Casino Royale (2006) *Detective Jamison (Gino Montesinos) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Leandro el cuervo (André Benjamin) en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Cholo (John Leguizamo) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Kipper Tor (Drew Powell) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Robert "Bobby" Saint (James Carpinello) en El castigador (2004) *Simon (Adrian Lester) en El día después de mañana (2004) *Mitch Martin (Luke Wilson) en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) *Adam Lockwood (Wentworth Miller) en Inframundo (2003) *Tommy (Anthony Anderson) en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Snuffy (Noel Gugliemi) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) *Julius Armas (Master P) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Spencer Jones (Jordan Bridges) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Arthur Azuka (Sammi Rotibi) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) *Tucker (Patrick Breen) en Me llaman Radio (2003) *Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Cadillac Tom (Luke Goss) en ZigZag (2002) *Michael Hausen (Robin Dunne) Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *Maurice "Momo" (Michel Muller) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) *Joe Elliott (Orlando Seale) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Joe Therrian (Alan Cumming) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Austin (Eric Christian Olsen) en No es otra tonta película americana (2001) *Frank (Barclay Hope) en Peligro en casa (2001) *Frank (Jesse Lenat) en Venomous (2001) *Peter (Christoph Waltz) en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) *Shonte Jr. Baileygates (Jerod Mixon) en Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) *Dexter (Guy Torry) en Los 70's (2000) *Terry Donager (Robert Downey Jr.) en Blanco y negro (1999) *Sang (Ken Leung) en Una pareja explosiva (1998) *David Veltri (Steve Buscemi) en El cantante de bodas (1998) *Curtis Webb (Tim Guinee) en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Miller (Curtis Armstrong) en Guardianes del orden (1998) *Gabriel (Brad Rowe) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Asesor Thomas Lee (Spencer Garrett) en Avión presidencial (1997) *Joe "Pinball" Parker (Dave Chappelle) en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) *Dewey Todd (John Franklin), Padre de Sally y Dr. Daniels (Richard Minchenberg) en La torre del terror (1997) *Cenizero "Zero" (Shawn Wayans) en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Billy Lomis (Skeet Ulrich) en Scream (1996) (doblaje original) *John Hayes (Peter Gallagher) en Último recurso (1996) *Pandillero #1 (Anthony Thomas), Taxista árabe (Aasif Mandvi) y Felix Little (John C. Vennema) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) *Dr. Santiago (Reg E. Cathey) en Seven (1995) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Muerte súbita (1995) *Chuck (Matt Winston) / Voces adicionales en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) *Glenn Johnson (Chris O'Donnell) en Cielo azul (1994) *Sgto. Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía 7 (1994) *Stephens (Alan Ruck) en Máxima velocidad (1994) *Richard Reeves y Senador Paul Simon en Dave (1993) (redoblaje) *Julian Russell (Isaac Mizrahi) y Voces adicionales en Por amor o por dinero (1993) *Policía joven (Jason Rainwater), Hubert Bartholomew Smith (Pete Antico), Narcotraficante (Anthony Johnson) y Comisario en Arma mortal 3 (1992) *Daniel (Scot Anthony Robinson) en Malcolm X (1992) *Agente de Servicio Secreto (William Greer) en JFK (1991) *Marino (Robert Knepper) en Renegades (1989) *Casey (Nick Dimitri) y Director de la planta (Jim Beaver) en Turner & Hooch (1989) *Julius Gaw (Vincent Craig Dupree) en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Poeta (Kelly Connell) en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) *Sgto. Chad Copeland (Scott Thomson) en Locademia de policía 4 (1987) *Gary Wallace (Anthony Michael Hall) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Hull Barret (Michael Moriarty) en El jinete pálido (1985) (2ª versión) *Cochero (Danny Stone) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje/DVD) *Two-Bit Matthews (Emilio Estevez) en Los rebeldes (1983) *Oficial John Davis (David Soul) en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) *Chico González (Reni Santoni) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (Netflix) *Leeland Stamper (Michael Sarrazin) en Casta invencible (1970) *Soldado de la marina #4 en Capitán Phillips *Jimmy / Amigo en bar en El hombre de la casa *Ladrón en callejón en Asalto al tren del dinero *Turco en En la cima de la libertad *Sr. Mimms en El forastero *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo *Voces adicionales en No somos ángeles *Voces adicionales en New York, New York *Voces adicionales en Transformers *Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente *Voces adicionales en Las ligas mayores *Voces adicionales en Operación Elefante *Voces adicionales en La canción de Brian *Voces adicionales en Historia policiaca *Voces adicionales en El solista *Voces adicionales en Puños de honra (3ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano Películas animadas Frank Welker *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar (2015) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) *Fred Jones en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) David Schwimmer *Melman en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Melman en Madagascar 2 (2008) *Melman en Madagascar (2005) Danny Mann *Sparky en Aviones *Sparky en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate Otros *Hombre en la camioneta de Pizza Planeta / Soldado herido / Voz en anuncio de TV en Toy Story *Oficial Lester en Monster House *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja *Jimmy y Narración en Todos contra los Ed's *Joey en Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico *David Sorenson en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? *Fernandez en Las aventuras de Tintín *Fiver en Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos *Doctor Gouache en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Rusty en Rusty el caballero robot *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Zanahorias de supermercado (Cuento 5) en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Larry en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película Cortos/Especiales animados Tony Sampson *Eddy en Cartoon Cartoons *Eddy en Biografía Toon *Eddy en No aceptes sustitutos *Eddy / Coraje (Marty Grabstein) en Ciudad Cartoon Network Keenan Christenson *Jimmy en Una Blanca Eddy-Navidad *Jimmy en Un Empalagoso Día de San Valentín *Jimmy en Llorando de Miedo *Jimmy / Sr. Sol en Ahí Vien-Ed, Ahí Vien-Ed David Schwimmer *Melman en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor *Melman en Feliz Madagascar Otros *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) en Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2015) - "Tank" Dempsey *Prey - Aaron Ingram (Walton Goggins) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shiryu de Dragón / Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha / Skeletons *Lego Dimensions - Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *World of Warcraft - Nathanos clamañublo Películas de anime Tōru Furuya *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenlong *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente En El Castillo Embrujado *Yamcha en Dragon Ball: Una Aventura Mística *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos *Yamcha en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Keiichi Nanba *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: La venganza *Karl Heinz Scheneider en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana Hirotaka Suzuoki *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Otros *Nubuo Muroya en Gantz: O *Shiryu de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Seto Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Kai en Akira *Ishikawa en Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Lawrence III en Pokemon: El Poder de Uno *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor Clifford / Entrenador Brian en Supercampeones: El reto europeo *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor Clifford / Entrenador Brian en Supercampeones: La venganza *Ralph Mellow / Al Jones / Víctor / Víctor Clifford / Riggo en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana *Ralph Mellow / Víctor Clifford / Riggo en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil Series de televisión Chris Carmack *Luke Ward en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Geoff Johns en Smallville Kirk Acevedo *Miguel Alvarez en OZ *Sargento Joseph "Joe" Toye en Band of Brothers Matthew Fox *Frank Taylor en Haunted *Charlie Salinger (2da voz) en La familia Salinger (temps. 3-6) Otros *Billy Soto (Laz Alonso) en Los misterios de Laura *Will Tippin (Bradley Cooper) en Alias *Sr. Rifkin (Richard Kind) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2014) *Dwight White (Nick von Esmarch) en Nikki *Craig Baker (Mikey Day) en Kath y Kim *Decano Jack Hess (Eric Mabius) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Mike Hannigan (Paul Rudd) en Amigos *Richard "Risky" (Mike Estime) en Todos odian a Chris *Martin Keamy (Kevin Durand) en Lost (2008, 2010) *Luke en Nina y las neuronas *Ian Quinn (David Conrad) / Jim Morita (Kenneth Choi) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) *Rick Stage (Andrew W. Walker) en El diario de Molly *Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Moncho en Bananas en pijamas *Cole Deschanel (Eddie Cibrian) en Sunset Beach *Raymond (Ray Romano) en Everybody Loves Raymond *Nathan (Keith Robinson) en Nuestra generación *Jazz (Jazzy Jeff) en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air *Dr. Greg Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Bradbury (Jason McKinnon) en El señor Young *Bright Abbot (Chris Pratt) en Everwood *Casey Gant (Jonathan Bennett) en Veronica Mars *Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) en El show de los 70s *Michael Kelso de 14 años (Ethan Peck) en El show de los 70 (2 episodios) *Archibaldo (voz actual), Oscar el gruñón (voz actual) en Plaza Sésamo *Nate (Lou Diamond Phillips) en Spin City *Ricky, Chip, Doctor en Drake & Josh *Bob Rickman / Paul Hayden / Guardaespalda de Edge / Dexter McCallum (joven) en Smallville *Jeffrey en Close to Home *Adam, Voces adicionales en Hechiceras *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off *Hell's Kitchen: ** Zach Womack (temporada 11) Telenovelas brasileñas Gabriel Braga Nunes *Augusto Neves Marcondes en Terra Nostra *Victor Victório en El beso del vampiro *Gilberto en Las cariocas *Leonardo "Léo" Brandão en Insensato corazón *Paulo en El Canto de la Sirena Marcelo Faria *Ronildo en Amazonia *Robson en Belleza pura *Coronel Eleutério (joven) en Ciudad Paraíso *Guillermo en Escrito en las estrellas Fábio Assunção *Edu en Corazón de estudiante *Renato Mendes en Celebridad *Daniel Bastos en Paraíso tropical *Pablo en Las brasileñas Felipe Camargo *Julian en Alma gemela *Sidney en Cobras y lagartos *Duque Petrus en Cuento encantado Floriano Peixoto *Xavier Fernandez en El sabor de la pasión *Tony en América Caco Ciocler *Murilo en India, una historia de amor *Dr. Luís Camillo en La cura Leonardo Bricio *Alexandre en Puerto de los Milagros *Ulises Sardinha en El color del pecado Otros *Braz Canoeiro (Maurício Gonçalves) en Hermanos Coraje *Pitoco (Marcelo Brou) en El clon *Diogo (Rodrigo Santoro) en Mujeres apasionadas *Bernardo (Douglas Simon) en Páginas de la vida *Gabriel (André Fusko) en La esclava Isaura *John (Michel Bercotvich) en Dinosaurios y robots *Geraldo (Sergio Menezes) en Encantadoras Miniseries *Pollux (Craig Kelly) en Helena de Troya Dirección de doblaje *Ed, Edd y Eddy (temp. 3) *Coraje, el perro cobarde *Popolocrois Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México (hasta ¿?) *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Grupo Macías (hasta ¿?) *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Mystic Sound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta ¿?) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2015 / 2017-actualidad) *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Televisión nacional *Corona de lágrimas *La mujer del vendaval (capítulos 159, 161, 162 y 163) *La mesa del saber *Platanito Show *Guerra de chistes *La que no podía amar *Ni contigo ni sin ti *Hermanos y detectives *Los simuladores *Adictos *Vecinos *XHDRBZ *Los perplejos *Hospital El Paisa *STANDparados (Distrito Comedia) (2014) *Fábrica de risas (2007) *Sabadazo Otros *La rosa de Guadalupe (varios episodios) **Comandante Ortega (episodio: "Luna roja") (2018) **Juvenal (episodio: "El llanto que llama al amor") (2018) **Benito Martínez (episodio: "El costo de una decisión") (2017) **José (episodio: "El monstruo del portón negro") (2017) **Artemio Pérez (episodio: "Esclava") (2017) **Ramón (episodio: "Tres destinos") (2016) **Juan (episodio: "Cómo olvidarte") (2016) **Agustín (episodio: "El juego de la cacería; MonsterballGo") (2016) **Donato (episodio: "Una flor que jamás se marchita") (2015) **Julio (episodio: "Fito, el payasito") (2015) **Marcos Gómez (episodio: "La ambición") (2015) **Estudillo (episodio: "Con m de miedo") (2014) **Fabio (episodio: "Al buen camino") (2014) **Félix (episodio: "Amigos") (2013) **Lorenzo (episodio: "Sin miedo de hablar") (2013) **Padre Tadeo (episodio: "Lo que dicta el corazón") (2012) **Profe Servando (episodio: "Aguas locas: la bebida de los pobres") (2011) **Dr. Martínez (episodio: "Nuestra primera Navidad feliz") (2010) **Pepe (episodio: "Llegar al cielo") (2010) **Marino (episodio: "Ninis") (2010) **Horacio (episodio: "Un mundo mejor”) (2009) *Como dice el dicho **Promotor de Compartamos Banco (episodio: "Caer está permitido, levantarse es obligatorio”) (2018) (acreditado también como "El Coyote") **Filiberto López (episodio: "Educar no es llenar una cubeta, sino encender una hoguera”) (2017) Trivia *Bajo el sobrenombre de "El Coyote", Ricardo Mendoza se ha ido consagrando como uno de los mejores comediantes de México. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA